Mayday
by Sage SK
Summary: AU - He had watched helplessly as his friend walked away from everything they'd both stood for. Now, he was on a mission to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mayday  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 11/11/15  
Date Finished: 11/22/15

Comments: This idea spawned reading Betaruga's ( betaruga. deviantart .com) comic version of mine and Kristen Sharpe's "They That Walk in Darkness". Chapters will be short and written on a "as ideas come to me" schedule.

Oh, and go look at Betaruga's art, because she's awesome.

* * *

 _"So... your mind's made up, huh?"_

 _There was a long pause. "It is," came the gruff response. "I can't stay here. I don't see any other option."_

 _"There's plenty of options. I'll... We'll come up with something."_

 _"Sorry, Buddy. I have ta' do this. I just wish I could convince ya' to come with."_

 _The former Enforcer sighed. "I can't. You already know why. I... I just can't." Then, he watched his friend walk off as the sun set behind the mountains of scrap metal._

* * *

Another cloudy morning, with hints of rain coming soon. Probably a lot more than the previous days. Maybe today he wouldn't be _too_ busy.

Jake Clawson slid an eye open, stifling a frustrated groan, realizing that he'd once again awoken before his alarm clock. Reaching for his phone, he mentally counted the list of things he had to tackle. Customers, of course, always came first. His personal projects would have to wait. Sliding out of bed, he checked the date on his calendar.

"Six months."

Six months since Chance had left. Six months since his once partner had decided to take up Dark Kat on his offer.

"Six months," Jake repeated bitterly as he checked his notes. "And, I'm still behind."

Phone in hand, he made his way down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He eyed the three cars waiting in the shop, calculating what each job would take timewise. Not too long, considering two cars were in need of an oil change and one in need of a battery. Jake nodded to himself. He'd be done by noon.

"Might as well get this over with." And, thus began his morning routine of reading the news, fighting back the inevitable anger and anxiety that came every time he read the headlines.

 _"Tech Giant Robbed"_

 _"Dark Kat Attacks Refinery"_

 _"Enforcers Apprehend Dark Kat Copycats"_

Because Jake knew who was behind it all, at the center, doing his part to ensure Dark Kat laid claim to whatever it was he could get his claws on. The sinister black jet was spotted in every picture, and there was no doubt of who the pilot was.

Jake gritted his teeth and closed out the news app, letting out a soft sigh as he leaned back and looked out the garage entrance. It was going to be another long day.

He then sat up at the sight of a familiar green sedan driving towards the garage and chuckled to himself. "Wonder what else broke?"

Waving, he went to greet a frazzled Callie Briggs once she stepped out of her car.

"Jake, have I told you how much I appreciate you?"

"About a dozen times. Need me to put the Old Girl out of her misery so you can finally get yourself a new one?"

Callie patted the hood of her car. "I still happen to like the 'Old Girl', thank you. She just tends to be cranky."

"Cranky, right. What's wrong with her this time?"

"Burns through too much gas after I fill it up."

"Ah. I'm starting to see who's responsible for the latest hole in the ozone." Jake grinned as Callie playfully shoved him. "Coffee?"

"I guess I can put up with you over a cup."

Laughing, Jake guided her inside.

"So, how are things here?" she asked, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Eh, the usual. Business has been pretty good, though. It helps that word spreads."

Callie offered a smile back. "You'll always have my business." She paused momentarily to accept her coffee mug, then watched as Jake went to refill his own. "You look like you've seen better days. Have you even slept?"

Jake shrugged. "I do. But, you know me. Once I get going, I can't stop."

"And, that's what worries me. Business can't be that outstanding that it's keeping you up all night."

"Naw, I do manage to get about an hour in."

"Jake..."

"I know, I know. It's just..." The orange kat let out a deep sigh. "I've been busy. Just... not on cars." At her perked brow, he set down his coffee mug. "I need to show you something."

* * *

It was incredible. At first, Callie didn't know what to expect when Jake guided her towards a hidden trap door in what was loosely referred to as the living room. But, she followed him regardless, trusting her friend's judgement as she descended down a steel ladder.

And, that's where she saw what Jake had been exhaustively working on. Blueprints hung on various pegboards next to a work table. Tools were scattered about, piled next to what appeared to be weapons and incomplete modes of transportation. Computers and tablets were online, all of them with even more virtual ideas, some with notes scribbled next to them.

And, the area was big. For all she knew, it stretched across miles beneath the salvage yard.

"All this?" Callie couldn't stop looking at the endless piles strewn about the underground bunker.

"This is what I've been doing for the last six months." Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm not even close to finishing. I have all the material I need, but there's so much left to do."

Callie's eyes softened. "All this for..."

"I _will_ get him back." Jake's determined expression didn't falter. "I made you a promise, and I'm keeping it."

The only sound for a while was the soft hum of the air conditioner above them. Callie then broke the silence after rubbing away at her eyes. "I'm going to help you."

Jake blinked, making sure he heard right. "I... What?"

"I'm going to help you," Callie repeated. "You have the material and the know-how, and I have the connections. _We're_ going to get him back."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mayday - Chapter 2  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 12/3/15  
Date Finished: 1/7/16

Comments: Thank you so much, everybody, for the awesome comments on the first chapter! I'm hoping the muse behaves as I begin chapter 3. ;)

* * *

By the time Callie had left, Jake promised that he'd take the rest of the day off and actually get some sleep that night. He found himself somewhat at a loss when he wasn't buried nose-deep in his notes. But, his mind screamed for rest, and he instead indulged himself in actually cleaning up the small place he had called home for half a year. Unlike the salvage yard, he wasn't about let his dwelling become a pile of junk.

After the task was done, he found himself sitting in the upper patio deck of his home, swiping through a digital issue of "Kat Kommandos".

He couldn't remember when exactly he had started reading the comic. For a while, it was something only Chance enjoyed, and Jake half-heartedly put up with his friend's enthusiasm anytime a new issue was out. Curiosity eventually got the better of him and he was caught one evening reading a copy he had downloaded.

"If you're gonna get into it, I suggest startin' with Issue 13. You'll get a better idea of who's who," Chance had said with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jake returned, once his fur was no longer bristling and he'd checked that his phone hadn't shattered when it hit the ground.

And, Jake would soon find his interest broadening. He had to admit the comic was well paced, the characters well written and the story arcs captivating. Playing catch-up would end in discussions, theories and the occasional argument.

"They're one of the reasons why I joined the Enforcers," Chance told him. "I always wanted to be one of the good guys."

One of the good guys...

Jake set down the tablet and let out a tired sigh, letting his eyes scan the salvage yard, half wondering if his once partner was still interested in his childhood heroes.

* * *

The following morning found him riding shotgun in Callie's sedan, puzzled as to where she was taking him. She had barely given him time to grab his coffee when she pulled into the yard, insisting that her engine wasn't on the verge of bursting into flames and to please get in the car. And, the silence was almost deafening as he forced himself to stay awake. Regardless of having slept a good eight hours, his body demanded more. When he felt the small jolt of caffeine give him the push he needed, he turned his attention to Callie.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"There's a couple of people that you need to talk to. This, of course, is under wraps and obviously the Enforcers can't know."

Jake arched a brow. "No military involvement? Are these sources legal?" He grinned at her dry look. "I'm just saying. You've gotten pretty devious since you took on the job."

"Yes, Jake. You'll be meeting with the Megakat mafia while I get on a conference call with the Siamese 'yakuza'."

"I knew it."

"Anyway, you're on the right track, Jake, but you've got too much going on at once. You're obviously going to need help."

"Well, it's not like I can clone myself, tempting as that sounds." He paused to look at his surroundings when Callie drove through a guarded gate. "Aaand, what're we doing at Puma Dyne?"

* * *

Leiter Greenbox massaged the space between his eyes, fighting away a headache as he eyeballed the formula on the screen in front of him. For a moment there he *thought* his calculations were correct, but looking again made it clear that he was nowhere near finalizing.

"You're killing me, Zed," he muttered. "You're making this a lot more complicated than it needs to be."

/Zed suggests a more practical method, Creator.\\\

"Practical?" Greenbox glared at the digital response on his screen. "I thought the idea was to make them _think_."

/They _will_ think. The solution will not be there, but students will work to find said solution.\\\

The professor rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think I made you _too_ feline. Fine. We'll go with your method. And, if I hear any screams of frustration or threats of writing to the university board, I'm blaming you."

The screen retorted with a smiling emoticon.

"A feline with the personality of a tween." Greenbox set the stylus he was holding down on his desk, just in time to see the deputy mayor walking into his office with another tomkat in tow.

"Professor Greenbox? I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Deputy Mayor," he said, shaking her offered hand. "I got your message this morning. What can I help you with?"

"It's actually 'who' you can help me with." She motioned to the tomkat next to her, who seemed to be busy looking around his lab. "Leiter Greenbox, this is Jake Clawson."

Clawson snapped out of his musings, then extended a hand. "Professor."

"Mr. Clawson," returned Greenbox. "What brings you here?"

"Deputy Mayor Briggs told me about your work with Gemkat Labs, and I think you're just the kat I need to speak to."

Greenbox arched a brow. "That all depends. My apologies for being blunt, but who are you and why are you here?"

There was some quiet as Clawson appeared to gather his thoughts, then finally said, "Just a former Enforcer lieutenant on a mission to save his friend... and the city."

* * *

"Fascinating." Greenbox adjusted his glasses as he surveyed the hangar. "You made all of this from scrap metal?"

Curiosity had indeed gotten the best of the professor, Jake found, when the orange tom decided it was best to show his projects rather than explain what he was doing.

"Every last one of them, most of them from jet parts and old computers."

"Simply amazing. Just how do you manage to keep up with all this?"

Jake rubbed at his headfur in mild frustration. "I don't. Any time a new idea comes up, I have to build it. Hence my problem, Doc. I'm usually pretty organized, but you're looking at six months worth of brainstorming that left disaster in its wake."

Greenbox chuckled. "The curse of an inventor, Mr. Clawson. I've been in your shoes before."

"I figured. How do you even manage?"

"Me? At some point, I knew I had to get help."

"Puma Dyne?" Jake asked, watching Greenbox walk to the main computer terminal and plug his phone into the nearest hub.

"Sadly, not entirely. Affiliation with the world's largest tech giant can only get you so far. The good news is that Puma Dyne provided the parts I needed." Stepping back, Greenbox cleared his throat. "Zed, it's time to wake up."

"Zed?"

The response was immediate, the computer screen filling with various lines of code until it slowly began to form words. And, much to Jake's awe, those words soon became sentences.

/Zed is now online, Creator.\\\

The words flashed a light blue as they ran across the screen.

"Great," Greenbox returned, a smile on his face that only a parent would reserve for a child. "Please do me a favor and scan the perimeter."

/Analyzing.\\\

It had only taken a few minutes, and Jake found himself walking forward to get a closer look at the screen as a list started to appear. And, that's where he saw every single one of his projects, some of which he didn't even remember sketching, much less starting. They were listed by name, by category, and by percentage towards completion.

/Analysis complete.\\\

"That's quite a list you've got there, Mr. Clawson." Greenbox rolled up his sleeves as a speechless Jake turned to acknowledge him. "I'm pretty sure we can tackle what's nearly finished and work our way down. Shall we get started?"

-  
To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mayday  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 1/11/2016  
Date Finished: 1/31/2016

* * *

 _"We're not sitting around. Not while this planet needs our help."_

 _"With what resources, Commander? It's not like we can walk to the nearest space port and ask for supplies."_

 _"We improvise, of course. Commander T-Bone, if I may?"_

 _"Make it quick, Captain. We've got a limited time before our supplies, and quite possibly our oxygen, run out."_

 _"Very well. I suggest we all stop breathing."_

 _"Ignoring that. I'm pretty sure we can salvage the parts off the ship. Sure, it'll be smaller, but it'll hold out until we get to Novakata."_

 _"Tell me we'll all fit, Captain."_

 _"Eh, I'm pretty sure a couple can get out and push, then just ride on the roof. Leave it to me, Commander. I'll have us back in the skies in no time."_

 ** _\- Kat Kommandos - Issue 45 -_**

* * *

A soft hum and a slight vibration near his fingertips told Jake that he had fallen asleep in the middle of... What was he building again? The last thing he remembered was something akin to a weapons gauntlet. Had he and Greenbox even finished? His phone vibrated again, demanding attention. Sleepily, he reached for it and glanced at the time.

At least, that's what he would have seen had it not been for the coffee emoticon dancing on the smartphone's screen, followed by a cheerful message.

"What...?"

/Good Morning, Mr. Clawson.\\\

"Oh. Zed, right?" He sat up and stretched, for the first time seeing that he had fallen asleep at his work station. It then hit him that he was actually listening to the A.I. "Wait... you're talking?"

/Professor Greenbox decided it would be easiest if we communicated this way. He installed the audio software before he left this morning. He will be returning soon.\\\

Jake nodded to himself, remembering Greenbox saying something about having to "torture" his students with a midterm exam and that he'd be back later that afternoon. Hopefully, after he got some sleep too.

"How long was I out, Zed?"

The words transferred themselves to the main computer console, then echoed across the hangar. /Four hours, nineteen minutes and thirty-two seconds. On average, you should be getting at least eight hours of sleep.\\\

"So I've been told a million times."

/A million times doesn't sound accurate. Of course, if you had been told a million times, one would assume that you'd listen.\\\

'Don't argue with the highly intelligent, annoyingly sarcastic computer, Jake,' the tom told himself. Instead, he forced himself to smile. "Is there any coffee?"

/There is some brewing as we speak. Also, would you like a rundown of your projects for today?\\\

"Please."

* * *

"I'm actually surprised that you were willing to do this, Lieutenant Feral."

Lieutenant Felina Feral watched the road in contemplation, a fist holding up her face against the window. "It's not out of spite, Deputy Mayor. It's more due to the fact that my uncle just won't listen."

"I'm sure Commander Feral is doing what he can to stop these attacks."

Felina chuckled. "He is, and that's the problem. That jet Dark Kat keeps sending out is faster than any of ours, and I'm pretty sure whatever missiles it has stockpiled came from the weapons facilities Dark Kat robbed. But, again, my uncle won't listen to reason. Rather than attacking that jet head on, we should be looking for weak spots. If this friend of yours can do that, well, you've got my attention."

"This friend knows the pilot personally."

The lieutenant arched a brow. "Oh, it gets even better."

"All I ask is that you hear him out before you leap to any conclusions. At least see what he's been working on."

"Isn't it kind of a step backwards that you're telling me all this if you didn't want military involvement?"

Callie smiled as they got out of the car once she parked in the salvage yard. "And, that's how I know that you won't say a word."

* * *

/While I am aware that you are experiencing higher volumes of adrenaline, Mr. Clawson, my research has indicated that coffee must be consumed, and not expelled via one's nostrils.\\\

"Jake? Please breathe." Callie was by a gasping Jake's side in seconds, leaving a befuddled Felina standing next to the computer console.

It took a while, but Jake finally managed to point in the lieutenant's direction while still gasping for air. "Said... no military 'volvement... she here..."

"She's here to help," Callie returned calmly, helping him sit in the nearest chair.

"Help? How?" Mopping his face, Jake eyed Felina with some scrutiny. "No offense, Lieutenant Feral, but your uncle and I aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"So I've gathered," Felina retorted. "And, I can promise, Clawson, that I don't always agree with my uncle's methods."

"Really? Any chance you can put in a good word for me and get my discharge reversed?"

"I could." Felina leaned against the console. "But, I have a feeling that's the complete opposite of what you really want."

Jake pushed himself off the chair. "More than anything, I want Dark Kat behind bars. He's basically the whole reason all of this started."

"Good. Then, we're on the same level. Deputy Mayor Briggs told me that you know the pilot personally."

The tom didn't make eye contact. Instead, he busied himself with one of the gadgets sitting on his work station. "Chance Furlong. He was my partner back in the Enforcers."

Felina's eyes widened considerably, exchanging a look with Callie, who merely nodded. "Furlong?! He was one of the best pilots we had!" She stopped, her eyes now narrowing. "Of course. It's all starting to make sense. That jet he's piloting is impossible to catch up with, and I've seen you guys pull off crazy stunts before... well, you know."

"So, now that you know, what's stopping you from running back to headquarters and telling the Commander everything you've learned and seen here?" Jake finally looked up. "I don't mean to be rude, Lieutenant, but your methods aren't stopping Dark Kat."

"Clawson, I could put up signs in neon colors and my uncle would still stick to Enforcer protocol. Regardless of my last name, I'm willing to break a few rules. You want to get your partner back?" She pointed a thumb towards her chest. "You're looking at someone who can hold her own in a dogfight _and_ I'll have the information you need to track him down. The question now is if you're willing to trust me."

Jake threw his hands up. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything. If Callie trusts you, then I trust you. Alright, Lieutenant," he stuck out a hand, "I accept your help." As Felina reached to give his hand a firm shake, he looked to the computer console. "Zed?"

/Yes, Mr. Clawson. Shall I bring up project number T-K47?\\\

"Do that, and see if you can't contact Professor Greenbox. I think it's time to get that one off the ground."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mayday  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 3/1/16  
Date Finished: 3/13/16

* * *

 _"Why?! Why does the Commander keep you around?! You're insane!"_

 _"Insanity is just one of my many better qualities. Now, do kindly stop screaming and keep running."_

 _"We were warned! Warned a million times...!"_

 _"Three times."_

 _"It wasn't enough!"_

 _"The parts were necessary."_

 _"Not at the expense of our necks!"_

 _"Our necks are still attached, thank you. And, we're almost behind the forcefield."_

 _"I am never letting the Commander volunteer me again!"_

 _"Ah, but think of all the memories we'll have. And, look. We're finally back."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"And, I appreciate your company, Sergeant. Now we have all the parts we need to get the Altaica back in the skies."_

 **\- Kat Kommandos - Issue 50 -  
**

* * *

"So, can I address the elephant in the room?"

Jake perked his ears and looked at Greenbox quizzically. "What's that, Doc?"

"This hangar." Greenbox paused momentarily to wipe at his brow. "I really doubt you managed to carve a place this big out in less than six months."

The orange tom chuckled. "Naw. I did some research. It's actually an old Megawar bunker."

/Second Megawar,\\\ added Zed. /It was also used to secretly transport weapons to the allies and as a safe haven for refugees.\\\ The computer pulled up numerous pictures showing off the hangar interior, various shots including one of war generals going over battle strategy and of bi-planes being secretly built.

"Obviously, you know what I had to do with this much space."

Greenbox nodded. "Obviously."

"My turn. How did you even come up with Zed? All the information he has, everything he's stored, all the data he's received and continues to receive..."

Greenbox glanced at the computer fondly. "By chance. I do have to give some of the credit to my graduate students. He was a prototype we all came up with during a class discussion, and we mapped out the specs in a two hour study session - what it could be used for, the benefits it would have towards katkind, and they insisted on the programming being completely feline so it could adapt to its environment. But, keep in mind, Mr. Clawson, that Zed is still learning."

Jake considered this. "So, he's still a child."

"Correct. Maybe, in a few years, he could achieve complete sentience. But, he's on the right track."

The thought of that intrigued Jake. But, before he could comment, the alarm going off on the computer caught his attention.

/I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're receiving a transmission from Lt. Feral.\\\

Jake frowned. "Feral? I didn't think she'd be using that frequency so soon. Um... bring her on screen?"

/Affirmative.\\\

And, the voice of Lieutenant Feral echoed hastily through the hangar as she came into view on their private communications channel.

"Clawson! I could use a second opinion!"

* * *

She wasn't going to hear the end of it. Her uncle had specifically given the order to disengage, but the lieutenant wasn't going to let that jet go. Not this time. Her squadron had taken a beating, losing four of the six jets she had under her command.

"It's too fast, Lieutenant Feral!" came a plea through her own jet's radio. "It's basically taking us for a joy ride!"

"With all due respect, Ma'am," called another pilot, "we need to break off!"

"That jet has a weak spot!" she barked back. "It's only a matter of finding it! It's coming at us again! Be ready to fire on my signal!"

The jet on her right banked sharply, narrowly avoiding a laser shot. "It's turning too fast! I can't get a lock on! It's -!"

Felina winced, hissing a curse and turning in time to see the same jet with one of its wings ablaze.

"Crud! I'm hit!"

This wasn't working. "Sulfur, Korat, disengage. I'm taking care of this myself."

As the remainder of her squadron left its formation, she narrowed her eyes at the sight of black jet suddenly behind her. "A lot faster than I thought. It's almost like he _wants_ it down to just us. Alright...," she accelerated and headed out of the city, "let's see what you can really do."

And, she reached for the private channel she'd installed into her jet earlier that week.

* * *

"You're alone?" Jake rubbed at his headfur, almost afraid to ask the next question. "Were there any casualties?"

"None I know of," retorted Felina. "All my men reported back the minute I called."

Jake quietly let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. Zed, access the city channels and show me where they are."

/Yes, Mr. Clawson.\\\

"What has he hit so far, Feral?"

"Surprisingly, nothing except Enforcer jets. Uncle had everybody retreat before there was any more damage."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "He's trying to keep you guys grounded. Less of a mess to deal with afterwards."

"Well, he hasn't knocked _me_ out yet. I'm heading over the bay."

Zed projected the jets flying over the Megakat Bay as Jake watched in some thought. The tom leaned back some, remembering, trying to picture himself in the WSO's seat of that black jet. He opened his eyes again. "He's going to fly in circles just to throw you off."

"So, follow his course?"

"And, try to keep out of sight. You want to make him think he's got you. But, don't let your guard down. Use those clouds as cover."

"Roger that."

As they watched the screen, Greenbox turned to Jake curiously. "Was your partner always predictable, Mr. Clawson?"

"Not always, which is what worries me. Chance would make you think he was about to do something and then do the exact opposite. There were times when even _I_ was thrown off."

Greenbox gave him an unreadable look. "That's not very helpful, Mr. Clawson."

* * *

"What he said, Clawson," Felina dryly quipped from her cover in the clouds after hearing that exchange. "Also, I can't keep this up if he's going to change course at any time!"

/If I may, Lt. Feral.\\\ Zed abruptly brought up a trajectory on her screen. /You wish to keep that jet in front of you in order to bring it down. I would suggest increasing your altitude and getting behind it along this path.\\\

Felina stared at the diagram in front of her. At any other given point in time, she would have told the computer to mind its own business, but by this point, she was desperate.

Increase her altitude...

"Zed, are you able to track it? It's got a stealth technology that we can't track on our jets."

/Affirmative. The coordinates will be sent to you.\\\

That jet wasn't too far off, she mused as she eyed the new information in front of her. Calculating, she abruptly yanked back the yoke and started climbing.

"Five seconds," she whispered through clenched teeth, maneuvering as she felt a cold pit in her stomach while her jet rolled through the clouds. She forced her eyes open to see nothing but the vast blue of the bay, catching the black jet in time as it sped beneath her. "Four seconds... Three seconds..." Her thumb found the firing control. "Two seconds..."

Her target was in front of her.

"Gotcha!"

The missile flew as she momentarily held her breath, willing it to hit something, anything.

Her minor victory was short-lived as the jet banked to a side, the missile mildly scraping the tail. Growling, she lined up another shot, only to find the jet now doing the maneuver Clawson had told her about earlier. It flew in circles several times, not a single shot fired at her, much to her surprise.

Then, it disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

"You okay?" Jake asked once the lieutenant came into view.

"I'll live," Felina returned with a frustrated huff. "I almost had him."

"Yeah, you did." Jake frowned in thought. 'Just what is he doing?'

/Unfortunately, your target is no longer on the radar.\\\

"Of course he isn't. Clawson, I'm heading back to headquarters. We can compare notes after I've been read the riot act."

As the communication was cut off, Jake turned to Greenbox. "As good as Feral is, she still couldn't bring him down."

"Well, as intriguing as that was, we just can't waste any more time, Mr. Clawson." Greenbox walked back to the center of the hanger. "The pieces are all set. It's time to put them together."

Jake nodded assent. "Zed?"

/Yes, Mr. Clawson.\\\ A series of blueprints merged onscreen. /Turbokat completion: Now entering phase one.\\\

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mayday  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 4/7/16  
Date Finished: 8/23/16

Comments: This was the chapter that refused to go anywhere, which is why it took this long to write... and why it ended up being a lot longer than expected. Hopefully it was worth the wait? On the plus side, Felina is just too much fun to write. ;)

* * *

 _"We are not going out saving the galaxy in those get-ups."_

 _"But, Commander! The bright colors will certainly count for something!"_

 _"Aside the possibility of leaving everybody wheezing in laughter, the answer is still 'no', Captain."_

 _"Not to mention that they make us walking targets!"_

 _"Yes, Sergeant, I was getting to that."_

 _"You two are no fun. What if I threw in capes?"_

 _"No capes. The last time we attempted that, the Sergeant was screaming his head off."_

 _"Because it got caught in a fence and nearly strangled me to death!"_

 _"The cape is what traumatized you? Not that the fact that we were forced to wear our underwear on the outside of our uniforms?"_

 _"That was a close second! Neon... why did it have to be neon...?"_

 _"Commander, he's got that faraway look in his eyes again."_

 _"Case in point. No capes, no bright colors and certainly NO OUTER UNDERWEAR."_

 _"Spoil sports."_

 **\- Kat Kommandos - Issue 3 -  
**

* * *

Callie couldn't remember the last time she blinked. She continued staring, the box in her hands slowly falling to the floor. "It's..."

Jake was smiling. It was probably the first time in months she'd seen her friend smile without making it look like he was being forced to. He stood next to the project he had been painstakingly working on with Greenbox and Zed for the last two months, rubbing off the oil on his hands.

"...beautiful." Callie finally made her way to take a closer look at the new jet in the center of the hangar, its black and red coat shining against the overhead lights. "When you said it was a big deal, I never imagined..."

Jake chuckled. "I can finally say she's finished. Say 'hi' to the Turbokat."

"Is this an older model? I can't recall the Enforcers ever flying one of these."

"You're looking at what's close to a Birman F-14 Tomkat, with a few modifications, of course." Jake patted the side of the jet fondly. "The military retired them years ago, so there were plenty of parts to spare in the junkyard."

He watched as she slowly walked around the jet, examining every single feature as though she'd miss something if she didn't check it thoroughly. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "So, were you able to bring what I asked you?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Snapping out of her daze, Callie reached for the box she dropped earlier. "I went to that friend I mentioned and he managed to put something together with your size and specifications, and I brought some extra material with the colors you asked for."

Checking the box contents, Jake grinned. "Perfect. Because I'm gonna be testing the Turbokat tonight. The sooner I can get her into the sky, the better."

Callie blinked. "Tonight? And, you're going to be piloting?"

The tom smirked. "What's with the face? Don't you have any confidence in my flying?"

"It's not that. Didn't you always say that you and Chance had agreed you were better off in the gunner's seat?"

"That was a one time deal," Jake muttered, his attention diverted back to the box of fabrics.

"Are you sure?" Callie took a seat on a nearby chair. "Because Chance always went into full detail whenever he described your daily flights, especially when you two first started."

Jake almost didn't catch her grin. "I'll have you know he did his fair share of screaming, too. And, seriously? That was the topic of your date nights?"

"That, and your obsession with B-Movies." Her voice lowered itself to a perfect baritone. "'He dragged me to see 'Megamoth and Hardshell Take on Katskill', Callie. Then he argued with me over who won that fight. Oh, for the record, it was Megamoth... even if my eyes were closed the entire time.'"

As Jake buried his face into a hand to suppress his laughter, Greenbox emerged from his personal workshop, carrying a metal sphere. "It's too dangerous to go alone," he turned to Jake and held it out, "Take this."

Ignoring the reference, Jake's eyes widened. "Is that...?"

Greenbox motioned to the Turbokat. "I'm sure you remember that hub we built into the jet's bay?"

With that, the sphere floated gently out of his hands and into the very hub he'd mentioned. The unmistakable sound of machinery clicking and activating was soon followed by a quick series of beeps. /Analyzing.\\\ And, one by one, the lights inside the Turbokat came to life, a faint blue glow surrounding the jet before disappearing again. /Analysis complete. Turbokat ready for flight.\\\

"Mr. Clawson," Greenbox turned to an astonished Jake, "meet your pilot."

The hangar was quiet for a few minutes, until Callie broke the silence with a loud sigh of relief. "Well, that's one worry off my mind." The blonde patted Jake on the shoulder. "Go get 'em, Sureshot."

"It was one time! Once!" Jake picked up the box of fabrics once again and made his way to one of the drafting tables. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta be fitted for a test flight." He finished his statement with a loud raspberry.

"Amazing," Greenbox muttered to a laughing Callie. "I finally found someone less mature than my students."

* * *

"Survived another chewout, huh?"

Felina gave her fellow pilot a dry glare. "Don't ask. How's the arm?"

The pilot held it up with a slight wince. "Another four weeks and I'll be able to arm wrestle again."

"Good. That keeps me from placing any bets on you."

"I knew ya' cared."

Grinning, she walked with him. "Anyway, are the others in the hangar?"

"Ready to go. There's still chatter of how ya' managed to hit that jet a few weeks back. Yer giving the rest of us a run for our money."

"Am I detecting a hint of sucking up, Sulfur?"

Sulfur grinned, holding up his uninjured hand, fingers about an inch apart. "A wee bit. At any rate, I'll be down here cheering ya' on. At least until I can fly again."

Felina clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks." With that, she made her way into the hangar to regroup with some of her squadron. "What's tonight's headache?"

"You're just in time, Ma'am." One of her squadron members was already climbing into her jet. "Guess who was just spotted in the warehouse district?"

Felina let out an exasperated sigh. "Any damage?"

"None so far, so we might as well intercept it while we still can," returned another pilot.

"I want a clean flight this time." The lieutenant made her way into her own jet. "Nothing reckless." She had to smirk at the loud snorts emitting from the others. "Since this is a last minute mission, we'll have to plan as we go." Felina fired the thrusters. "Squadron, move out."

* * *

The adrenaline rush was incredible. The minute the Turbokat sped up the runway and shot into the night sky, he couldn't help but let out a whoop of excitement. The g-suit felt foreign, but his seat in the jet was all too familiar.

"It's like I never left."

Jake ran his fingers over the console in front of him for the fifth time that evening. It had finally hit him that this was really happening. He was flying again.

This was it. This was what he'd spent eight months of sleepless nights on. And, it was going to be worth it. He could finally focus on his mission.

/You seem a lot quieter than before, Mr. Clawson. Your adrenaline levels have even dropped about forty-three percent. Is everything alright?\\\

"'Razor' when we're up here, Zed," Jake reminded the A.I. gently, absentmindedly tugging at the mask around his eyes. "And, I'm okay. It just feels surreal is all."

/Understood. And, the uniform fits to your specifications?\\\

"For now. I think there's more we can add to it. We still need to concentrate on getting that jetpack working."

/Not to mention your specs for space travel.\\\

Razor grinned. "One day at a time, Zed."

/If you insist. At any rate, we are nearing the warehouse district. This was the last place the jet was seen.\\\

The weapons officer leaned back in his seat, the adrenaline slowly returning. "Then, we'll have to be ready."

* * *

"Well, this is interesting."

Felina perked her ears to the frequency in her jet. "You got something, Korat?"

"Radar just picked up a pretty large target about thirty miles west of here. Might be our guy."

"You sure?" queried the pilot trailing behind them. "Last I checked, we couldn't pick him up on radar. Crazy stealth tech, remember?"

"That's what makes it interesting." Korat was undoubtedly smirking, her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her. "Maybe something's not working right on their end."

"That'll hopefully be in our favor." Felina maneuvered her jet in the direction indicated, the other two in her squadron following closely behind.

* * *

"So, this is where he was last seen?" Razor eyed the warehouse district in thought, wondering what could have been so important to warrant that jet in the area.

/Sensors are picking up faint contrails leading west, at least an hour prior to our arrival.\\\

Razor narrowed his eyes. "West, huh? That leads to Megakat Canyon. We're gonna have to do a short trip after -"

/I am sorry to interrupt, Razor.\\\ Zed barely finished his sentence when a burst of fire power flew past them. /We appear to have company.\\\

* * *

"Please don't tell me you missed on purpose."

Korat rolled her eyes skyward. "Warning shot, Kougar. I'd like to think we want this fight _away_ from the city?"

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it every time you shoot me down in the simulator? Could've fooled me."

"Save it for later, kits." Felina watched the jet in front of them start to ascend higher above the city. "We got his attention. Don't let him out of your sights."

* * *

"Get us out of here, Zed." Razor double-checked his instruments. "He's obviously not here, and I don't want a fight this soon, especially not with the Enforcers."

/Affirmative. Do you wish to return to the hangar?\\\

"Can't risk them following us back." The weapons officer considered his options. Then, he allowed himself a small smirk. "On second thought, let's see what she can handle."

/You _do_ wish to engage the Enforcers?\\\ The emoticon of a confused face with a red question mark appeared onscreen.

"I just wanna see how much faster she is compared to the average Enforcer jet."

/You _are_ aware that I am capable of calculating the speeds of both types of jets?\\\

"That'd be taking the easy way out, Zed."

The Turbokat now dodged two direct hits.

/You consider math calculations to be "the easy way out"?\\\

"Sometimes," returned Razor, looking behind him as the Enforcer jets started to close in.

/Perhaps you should consider lecturing Professor Greenbox' students. They do not seem to think so.\\\

* * *

"What're your orders, Boss Kat?"

Felina considered her options. "Both of you, opposite directions. I'll follow him from behind. Let's see if we can't take out those wings."

"Copy."

"Roger that."

* * *

/They appear to be coming from different directions. And, they're accelerating. Once again, I can calculate what it would take to outfly them.\\\

"And, again, I wanna see what the Turbokat is capable of. Now, what missiles do we have in our arsenal?"

* * *

"He's heading towards Sector Eight. I'm going in!"

The silver jet streaked around the buildings leading towards the center of downtown. This wasn't the ideal area for a dogfight, which meant she had to play her cards right and strike at the right time.

'No stalling, Katrina. Just fire as soon as you've got him on target. Steady... steady...' There! "He's locked! Firing now!"

The missiles flew, parting the clouds across the night sky as they went after their target, and then twisting in opposite directions as the black jet evaded them.

"Well, that didn't work." She detonated the projectiles before they hit any of the buildings. "Ma'am, stealth tech or not, he's still faster than any of our missiles." She frowned at her radar. "Speaking of stealth, I think he turned it back on."

"Turned it on, nothing!" Kougar suddenly barked over the radio. "He's right behind you! Evade!"

Korat gasped, unable to dodge the missile, then cringed as she felt a sharp jolt that shook the interior. Evasion no longer an option, she found herself being forced to land her jet as her systems screamed over damage taken to her left wing.

* * *

"That's one down." Razor checked the inventory. "But they're still fast enough to catch up with us."

/I still insist all of this could have been avoided. But, my research does indicate that felines have the need to show off and one-up each other. Is this something that is hardwired from the day you are born, or is this due to your environmental upbringing?\\\

"Both."

/Your annoyed and dry tone of voice has been noted, Razor.\\\

* * *

Korat leapt out of her cockpit to see the damage done to her wing, then frowned upon closer inspection that not only was the damage minimal, but also that her gloved fingers were covered in a sticky black substance.

"Tar? That's new."

"Korat, come in. You okay?"

She looked up at the skies as she returned the call through her helmet. "Still alive, Boss Kat, and it looks like I can still fly, but I'm out of this fight. You're gonna have to kick his tail for me. And, Kougar? Don't gloat if you do manage to land a hit. It's impolite to do so towards a lady."

"All the more reason to gloat," returned Kougar. "Stay safe down there."

* * *

Felina felt uneasy. So far, this fight was a far cry from any of the other encounters they'd had with that black jet. Their adversary usually came at them without warning, no mercy, and hits designed to kill. It was only a miracle he hadn't taken any lives.

"What is he doing?"

"Leading us into a false sense of security is my guess, Ma'am," returned Kougar. "With all due respect, I don't know if there's much the two of us can do." He stalled, clearly picturing the glare she was giving her jet console, a glare so potent he could practically feel the lasers coming out of her eyes. "Not that you couldn't take him on yourself. I mean, you can, but..."

Felina rolled her eyes, then abruptly felt like she was being watched. The jet was on her radar, but not in any direction she could see except...

She tilted her head upwards to see a masked kat grinning down at her, a hand waving in a friendly and rather familiar gesture. Safely strapped into the cockpit of a jet that hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Kougar, that's not our guy."

"What?!"

"Contact Korat and head back to headquarters. I'll catch up."

* * *

By the time Felina had gotten Clawson's coordinates, her mood had de-escalated to that of someone willing to hear a certain tomkat out before murdering him with her bare hands.

She landed in a remote area of the desert near Megakat Canyon, finding Clawson leaning against... Well, she had to admit that the older jet model _was_ magnificent. Alright, maybe she could maim him a little instead.

"First of all!" she started, marching across the cold sand and pointing towards the jet. "That is awesome! Second of all!" She was suddenly in his face. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Jake held his arms up and backed up a tad, reaching to remove the mask around his face. "Not exactly. I didn't intend to find myself in a dog fight with one of the Enforcers' top squadrons. So, I wanted stop it before it got out of control. Hence the tar missile."

"A little heads up would've been appreciated, Clawson!"

/Technically, your head _was_ tilted upwards when we announced our presence, Lieutenant Feral.\\\

"Like I said, I didn't expect to run into an Enforcer patrol," Jake interjected, catching Felina's murderous look towards the Turbokat. "This was supposed to be a test flight." He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, it became more than that. Sorry."

"You're lucky my squadron's learned to take fights like this in stride." Felina sharply exhaled, her anger dying down. Taking in everything she'd seen and heard tonight, she directed her gaze back to the jet. "Tar missile? So you're not using the usual armament?"

"I may have a couple old school missiles, but the idea is to keep the targets grounded without causing a lot of damage." Jake crossed his arms. "Most of the designs are mine, though. I'm gonna play Dark Kat at his own game."

The lieutenant rubbed at her forehead. "And, the computer Greenbox created is piloting?"

"Zed's studied just about every move that jet's made from day one, mostly through the city's media channels and anything we catch on the news. And, I flew with my partner long enough to know what kind of maneuvers he's going to make."

Felina sighed. "I guess it's better than the alternative. From what I heard, the simulator had seen better days when you tried piloting."

Jake threw his hands up. "ONE. TIME."

"So, what are you gonna go do now?"

The tom retied the mask around his face. "We found traces of a contrail leading out of the city and into the canyon. I'm gonna check it out."

"Alone?"

"For the time being, I'm gonna see where exactly it stops. That might be our first lead."

"You sure you don't need back-up?"

"I think I'll manage. That, and I don't want to draw too much attention." Jake leapt back into the cockpit. "I need you to tell the Enforcers that they've got an ally now. I'm going to stop this. I promise."

"Pff. Don't try and carry the whole world on your shoulders, Clawson."

"Razor."

Felina smirked. "Right. Razor." She stepped back and shielded her eyes as the jet ascended. "You come back alive, you got that?! We gotta talk strategy!"

A grin, a thumbs up and the now masked Razor flew off into the starry night sky, searching for a lead that would hopefully bring an end to the destruction and bring his friend home once and for all.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Mayday  
Author: SageSK  
Date Started: 8/24/16  
Date Finished: 7/17/17

Comments: Has it really been this long since the last update?

Well, heck! Let's check up on Chance, shall we?

* * *

The facility rested behind a holographic wall within the Megakat Canyon. It was located, rather conveniently, between two key points: the reactors located in Megakat City to the west and Puma Dyne to the east. Below, hiking trails snaked along the desert floor, leaving hikers unaware of the complex hidden in the canyon hills.

Hiding out in the open. Dark Kat was never known for being subtle. And, his followers knew that.

Chance Furlong was on his third punching bag. The remnants of the previous two lay discarded in the corner, hints of sand spilling out of large holes he'd have to repatch later. He usually had a few minutes before he'd be called for his next assignment, and he found it somewhat fulfilling to take his aggravations out on something before getting into the jet. Better than some _one_ , he had to admit.

As Dark Kat's top pilot, he never had a reason to leave his jet. His assignments were simple - distract the Enforcers while Dark Kat's minions did the grunt work. Simple enough, although rather tedious at times. Maybe if he had...

He stopped, then went back to his workout.

'Right. The mission. Focus on the mission. Make him pay for what he did.'

A mission that was nearing a year. Quite honestly, he was getting a little fed up. Aside the usual tech theft, Dark Kat hadn't made any grand plans nor mentioned any updates on his schemes to take over Megakat City.

If anything, Dark Kat's schemes usually resulted in long-winded presentations of what he was going to use the stolen tech _for_ , presentations that the pilot could've easily done without.

Chance stopped. Was Dark Kat stalling? Stalling for what, exactly?

"Or, maybe he just likes ta' gloat," he muttered, throwing another sharp hook into the punching bag. Most megalomaniacs did, and Dark Kat was no exception. It was almost laughable.

Almost.

An uppercut and sharp roundhouse kick broke the chain holding the punching bag with a swift snap, sending it into the nearest wall.

Chance was getting impatient. If Dark Kat didn't decide what he was going to do, and soon...

* * *

She was Dark Kat's top engineer, "Turmoil" to her connections on the Internet. Anything Dark Kat named she would have it or its location in a heartbeat. And, when that piece was located, the henchmen were sent, and with them flew the distraction that kept the Enforcers at bay while Dark Kat collected his prize. A distraction that she had to admit was hard to ignore.

There had been casual talks and there had been flirting (on her end), but it became clear that Furlong was enamored with this mission Dark Kat kept drilling into his followers' skulls every waking moment.

Her efforts to catch his eye would have to wait, at least for now. Dark Kat's ace pilot was needed.

She stopped in time to see a punching bag fly into the wall next to the doorway. Ah, so the top pilot was getting antsy.

"You are needed."

Furlong threw up his arms. "Finally." He grabbed a towel before turning to her. "He figure out what he wants ta' do, or is he sendin' me out for more puzzle pieces?"

"He'll brief you, but I suspect you might not like the answer."

"What a surprise. Guess whatever gets me outta this facility for a day is welcome." Furlong paused to rub at his face. "What about you? Dontcha' get bored listenin' ta' him ramble all th' time?"

The she-kat shrugged. "I get busy eventually. He does pay well for my skills."

"So, you've never stepped foot outside."

"I did propose you take me to dinner, Chance."

"And, like I said, I'm bad company." Furlong smirked before continuing down the hallway. "Thanks for keepin' me updated."

So, the top pilot wasn't thrilled. With the right incentive, it wouldn't be hard to bring him to her side. Dark Kat could be intimidating, but he could also be careless. At times, Turmoil told herself, her genius and black market connections came in handy, especially when they could help her get Dark Kat out of the picture.

* * *

The briefing, it turned out, was just another long-winded speech. Chance had purposely taken his time changing into his uniform, hoping to catch the final moments of the 'presentation' before he was sent on his mission. Instead, it dragged a lot longer than it should have, leaving him boredly leaning in the back mentally counting down the minutes.

"I trust I am not boring you?" Dark Kat's booming voice snapped him out of his musings.

"What? I wasn't nappin'." The burly tom repositioned himself against the wall, ignoring the rest of the room's glances. "Just thought that you loved hearin' the melodious sound of your own voice and figured ya' didn't need an audience. So! You gonna keep readin' us more of th' manual, or are ya' finally gonna push that doom button you keep braggin' about?"

"Patience. This component you'll be stealing is the final key to my device. You'll get your reward soon enough."

Chance rolled his eyes before tying on his mask. "Only you would make pushin' a doomsday button a lot more complicated than it needs ta' be."

He ignored the leering face of the hooded kat as he made his way to the hangar. It wasn't that he didn't take Dark Kat seriously. Far from it. But, if this was the only way to get the job done, then he had to goad the demonic kat enough to set his plan into motion a lot quicker. Besides, he was fully aware of what kind of "reward" awaited him when this mission was over.

"Final key, huh?" He put on his helmet before running a hand along his jet's side. "Wonder if this'll be our last flight, girl?" He smirked bitterly. He'd been flying on stolen technology for nearly a year, pushing its boundaries, tinkering and improving it while Dark Kat provided the weapons.

Technology that, if handled correctly, could have been used for a different purpose.

"Jake would be jealous if he saw you now."

He leapt into the cockpit, his mind now back to the task at hand. Fingers danced around the console, bringing the engines to life. There was a storm coming tonight. Perfect.

"Well, girl, let's make this flight worthwhile!"

And, with that, the Dark Blade disappeared into the starless black skies.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
